


Печенье с предсказаниями

by Veeta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drama, F/M, Fortune Cookies, M/M, No Grindelwald, No Johnny Depp either
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Написано в сообществе Fantastic Beasts по заявке: "Уползший Криденс устраивается помощником (подай-принеси) в булочную Ковальски. Флафф, бонусом случайная встреча с настоящим Грейвсом."





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ после фильма, Гриндевальд и Джонни Депп остались в страшном сне, Криденс выжил.

Утро субботы было любимым временем Криденса. Якоб вставал позже, доверяя Криденсу открывать пекарню и принимать немногочисленных посетителей.  
Криденсу было спокойнее в одиночестве: он методично протирал прилавок и витрины, расставлял подносы с выпечкой и готовился к новому дню.  
Пекарня была небольшой, но невероятно уютной и светлой. Она не была похожа на магазины с яркими вывесками, горящими в темноте; в ней не играл громкий джаз; в ней было спокойно даже при толпах людей. Криденс любил её. 

***

Криденса всегда удивляла фантазия Якоба, нашедшая отражение в форме выпечки. Это были диковинные звери и непонятные существа, которые, хоть и были необычными, но страха не вызывали. Якоб видел восхищение Криденса и даже как-то раз предложил ему что-нибудь вылепить. Это не казалось сложным занятием, но у Криденса получались только какие-то лепёшки. Якоб ободрил его, предложил украсить получившееся нелепые булочки кремом. 

Криденс каждый чувствовал что-то тёплое внутри, когда кто-то покупал его выпечку.

***

Якоб был очень добрым: он с радостью общался с посетителями, кормил бездомных животных (но не мог завести собственных из-за аллергии) и искренне любил своё дело.  
Они встретились на улице, в дождь, когда Криденс не помнил куда и откуда он шёл, а Якоб пригласил его в пекарню. Он приготовил горячий чай и принёс тарелку с булочками, вкуснее которых Криденс ничего не пробовал. Якоб не жалел его, но сочувствовал. Он предложил Криденсу работу в пекарне, потому что ему всё равно требовался помощник, и Криденс поселился в небольшой комнате наверху.  
Якоб не спрашивал Криденса о том, что с ним случилось, не пытался разговорить. Криденс был ему за это благодарен, потому что не думал, что мог дать хоть какое-то разумное объяснение.

Работа у Якоба не была сложной, но Криденсу требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к потоку посетителей. С ними нужно было говорить, придумывать ответы на извечный вопрос «как дела» и улыбаться на прощание. 

Криденс помнил одну старушку, заходившую по несколько раз в неделю. Она неизменно покупала выпечку для своих внуков, и про них Криденс узнал из её разговоров. Она была первой после Якоба, с кем Криденсу было легко говорить. С ней действительно было просто – она всегда была вежливой, с улыбкой спрашивала о погоде и неизменно оставляла денег больше, чем стоил её заказ. В последние разы она стала выглядеть хуже, тоньше и бледнее, но неизменно приходила за покупкой в снег и дождь, не переставала искренне улыбаться и благодарить. Криденс всегда выбирал для неё самые красивые и румяные булочки.  
С наступлением зимы Криденс перестал её видеть. Он старался отгонять дурные мысли, но ничего не получалось. Он с надеждой смотрел на дверь каждый раз, как звенел колокольчик, но каждый раз это оказывался незнакомец. Якоб лишь понимающе хлопал по плечу.

***

Поначалу Криденсу казалось, что они с Якобом две противоположности: Якоб легко общался с людьми и у него было много приятелей, Криденс же сторонился компаний и предпочитал быть один. Однако со временем Криденс понял, что у них много общего. Он, хоть и плохо помнил своё прошлое, интуитивно чувствовал, что был несчастен, а Якоб с грустью рассказывал ему о войне. Якоб плохо спал, а иногда, словно бы погружаясь в свои мысли, тщетно пытался что-то вспомнить. Затем к нему приходило вдохновение, и он готовил волшебных зверей из теста. 

В какой-то мере Криденс был рад тому, что многое забыл – даже крупицы воспоминаний приносили ему боль. Он плохо представлял, что будет, если он увидит он полную картину. Он верил, что его память – или что-то внутри него – его оберегало.

***

В эту субботу первым посетителем был парень, которого Криденс не любил. Тот всегда смотрел на него свысока, и даже дружелюбие Якоба не стирало надменность с его лица. Таких покупателей было немного, но после визита каждого из них Криденс ещё больше в себе замыкался. Когда парень ушёл, Криденс хотел было спокойно выдохнуть, но колокольчик на двери зазвенел вновь. На пороге стояла пара – белокурая девушка в розовом и темноволосый мужчина в длинном пальто. Они были здесь впервые – Криденс, быть может, был и не самый разговорчивый, но у него была хорошая память.  
Они рассматривали витрины, и девушка с восхищением говорила своему спутнику о выпечке. Мужчина же больше смотрел на Криденса, чем на содержимое пекарни, и Криденс неуютно поводил плечами, сторонясь взгляда.  
Когда они ушли, Криденс обрадовался, но всё же ждал их возвращения. Чем-то они не были похожи на всех остальных. 

***

В следующий раз девушка приходит одна. Криденс отмечает для себя, что она красивая и они с тем мужчиной хорошо смотрелись вместе. Она расспрашивает его о том, как в пекарне идут дела, кто придумывает идеи для выпечки. Якоба снова нет на месте, и Криденсу приходится отвечать на вопросы.  
С ней легко разговаривать – как тогда, со старушкой, – и она никогда не торопит Криденса с ответом, когда тот медлит, тщательно подбирая слова. Она хвалит их совместную работу и говорит, что ей не терпится познакомиться с Якобом и лично выразить своё восхищение его кулинарными навыками.  
Куинни – так девушка представляется в их следующую встречу – приходит ещё несколько раз, не скрывая того, что хочет не только купить выпечку, но и встретиться с Якобом. Якоба, как назло, нет. Он болеет, отлучается по делам, встречается с друзьями, навещает тётю – и всё в тоже время, пока Куинни ждёт его в пекарне.  
Куинни перестаёт приходить через месяц, и Криденс замечает, как грустнеет Якоб.

***

Спустя пару недель приходит тот мужчина в пальто, с которым в первый раз была Куинни. Криденс замечает его и напрягается. Куинни была милой и улыбчивой, он же выглядел серьёзно и строго, и Криденс был готов услышать его надменный голос. Криденс ошибается. Пусть мужчина и во многом отличался от Куинни, но разговаривать с ним так же просто.  
Он заходит ещё несколько раз, так и не представляясь, и всегда покупает те булочки, что печёт Криденс. Они всегда выделяются на фоне выпечки Якоба – некрасивые, несовершенные, но он их покупает. Криденс улыбается ему и получает улыбки в ответ.  
Они мало разговаривают, но каждый раз мужчина не сводит с Криденса глаз. От его взгляда становится тепло и Криденс позволяет себе смотреть на него. Он старше его, всегда ходит в костюмах и разговаривает так, словно работает в крупном офисе, но при этом ведёт себя с Криденсом как с равным себе.  
А Криденс всё ещё хочет узнать его имя.

***

За неделю до Рождества Якоб решает испечь «печенье судьбы». Он придумывает собственный дизайн – не просто треугольники с записками внутри, а печенье в форме конверта с красной печатью из глазури.  
Якоб решает давать печенье каждому покупателю как небольшой подарок к грядущим праздникам. Многие разворачивают пожелания прямо у прилавка, и Криденс наблюдает удивление на их лицах и радость, только положительную реакцию. Так Криденс раскрывает ещё один талант Якоба, ведь он собственноручно писал эти предсказания.

***

До Рождества остаётся всего пара дней, и тарелка с печеньями с предсказаниями стремительно пустеет. Криденс хочет, чтобы и Куинни получила своё, но ни она, ни мужчина в пальто долгое время не появляются. Она была так добра к нему, и он знает, что предсказание обязательно её порадует.

Когда они всё-таки приходят, то остаётся всего лишь одно печенье, а Якоб, впервые за долгое время, встречается с Куинни. Она увлекает его разговором, и Криденс с мужчиной остаются вдвоём. Куинни совсем не нужно печенье, с непонятной грустью решает для себя Криденс. Но смотря на неё, наконец встретившуюся с Якобом, он понимает, что стоит порадоваться, ведь никакие предсказания ей уже не нужны. Тогда Криденс предлагает печенье мужчине, не особо надеясь на успех. Однако тот благодарно его принимает, а мгновением позже усмехается, читая предсказание. Он будто бы что-то решает для себя и поворачивается к Криденсу.

– Персиваль, – это всё, что он произносит.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5065972


End file.
